


Bad Influence

by ketchupminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupminari/pseuds/ketchupminari
Summary: told through the perspective of an overprotective friend, myoui mina witnesses her best friend, park jihyo, fall in love with a biker named minatozaki sana.





	1. the beginning of the end

The clattering of glasses and plates had become a familiar, comforting sound to Jihyo. After working at the little restaurant on a small side street for three months the place had become her second home. She looked down at her phone, it was 6:30 pm. Her shift ended in a half an hour.

She opened up her messaging app to text Mina that she would be back to the dorm soon. Just as she had pressed send she heard a motorcycle pull up into the restaurants parking lot. She looked up out the window. The biker pulled their helmet off. Jihyo was shocked to see long, caramel brown hair cascading out of the helmet. She let out a little 'hmmph' before sitting her phone down. She made her way up to the register.

The biker girl walked in with a certain type of confidence that mesmerized Jihyo for a moment. 

"Table for one," The girl said when she got up to the register, her eyes searched around Jihyo before finding her name tag, "Miss Jihyo.".

"Yep, that's my name! Don't wear it out!" Jihyo said quickly with too much enthusiasm. She kicked herself, 'Why're acting so awkward Jihyo?' She asked herself. Jihyo picked up one menu and led the girl to an empty table. The girl sat down and started pushing her hair all to one side.

"What do you recommend?" The girl asked Jihyo while scanning the menu.  
"Oh, our cook makes amazing pancakes!" Jihyo responded with an extremely peppy tone.  
"Then that's what I'll get." She said folding the menu and handing it back to Jihyo.  
"Okay, it should be out soon." Jihyo said and started to walk away when she heard the girl say, "I'll be coming more often, so you should know, my names Sana, Minatozaki Sana.".


	2. The Stupid Bow

Mina woke up to the sound of a hair dryer. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jihyo drying her freshly washed hair. Mina rolled over in her bed trying to go back to sleep but she just couldn't. She sat up her in bed and looked over at Jihyo.

"Jihyo." Mina said once, Jihyo continued to dry her hair.  
"Park Jihyo." Mina said once more and yet again, Jihyo didn't stop.  
"PARK JIHYO!" Mina screamed at the top of her lungs. Finally Jihyo turned off the hair dryer and turned to look at Mina.  
"Did you say something?" Jihyo said innocently, with a little smile. Mina threw her pillow straight at her.  
"You're so annoying!" Jihyo laughed and threw the pillow right back at Mina.  
"I'm the annoying one? At least I'm not drying my hair at like," Mina picked up her phone and looked at the time, "6 am. It's 6 am Jihyo!".  
"Sorry but I have to get ready for work." Jihyo said and starting running her hands through her hair.  
Mina swung her legs over the side of her bed and moved over to Jihyo's bed.  
"When have you ever gotten up at 6 am to start getting ready for work?" Mina asked starting to make Jihyo's bed for her.   
"I have to get up early if I'm going to do my hair and makeup." Jihyo replied and turning her attention back to the mirror.  
"We have classes all day during the week days and when it's finally the weekend you get up at 6 am to get all dolled up for your diner job. I just don't get you Park Jihyo.".

"I just want to start looking nicer at work, that's all. How does this look, Minari?" Jihyo turned with a pink bow pinned in her hair.  
"Oh no, that's terrible Jihyo! Get that monstrosity out of your hair, where did you even get it?" Mina pulled the bright pink bow off of Jihyo's hair.  
"I thought it was cute." Jihyo replied and pouted towards Mina.  
"It is cute, for like five year olds, and me because I look good in everything." Mina stuck the bow in her hair and posed.  
"You're ridiculous." Jihyo rolled her eyes.  
"I sure am, one of us has to be the fun one and it's definitely not you." Mina sat back down on her bed and started to pull on long, woolen socks.

Jihyo's facial expression changed quickly, "I can be fun." Mina's stomach dropped, she had hurt Jihyo's feelings.  
"Of course you can! You know I was joking Jihyo." Mina ran over to where Jihyo was sitting and hugged her, "And that bow does look good on you.".  
"Thanks but you're right," Mina feared Jihyo still took her statement seriously, "this bow looks terrible on me.". Jihyo shot Mina a wide, bright smile and Mina felt happier just looking at her.


End file.
